Dev Blog 25
Battlestar Galactica Online - Development Blog 25 - Springtime Hey pilots, Spring is here! This is the time of year during which things begin to start to bloom and grow. The same can be said for BSGO, so we would like to share the newest insights about things rising up on the edge of the Battlestar universe. Today’s blog will be about: *Release 50 *New Payment *Tech Stability Issues (Follow Up) *Release 51: Server Merge 'Release 50' For this release, we've set up a new testing environment granting around 170 players the privilege and objective to test upcoming features on the test-server Troy. There have been several iterative tests on the new 3D System Map, the Liner Accuracy Bug Fix, the Slide Fix, and, currently, the new Loot System. The testers came up with good and helpful feedback, which was greatly appreciated by the development team, who gained a lot from new testing procedure. The tests also gave valuable insights into players’ opinions and led to several adjustments to the list of features that will be included in release 50. While we are confident about most of the content, we decided to not release the liner accuracy fix the way it is. Multiple tests have actually proven that it solves the core issues reported, but it also brings up new issues that can’t be tackled in the same iteration. Still, we’ll keep working on the alternative solution. We've also postponed some changes to the UI that were planned for an upcoming release, but not essential in this step. So even if it is a little time consuming, those tests really improved the quality and, thus, we’ll continue with this procedure. Due to natural fluctuation there will be always space for new, engaged players, willing to help improve the quality of the overall game. The release is planned for mid-April (depending on the adjustments to the loot system) and will also include several background changes in preparation of the upcoming server merges. 'New Payment' In the meantime, our new payment went live earlier this week. It’s based on BP’s new standards and includes a couple of usability improvements. We’re in contact with the payment department in order to fix some smaller layout issues. Similar to the forum update, this was done by another department within BP and so wasn’t blocking any internal development resources. Still it’s one step in the right direction for the process of having a modern, consistent look and feel for the overall appearance of the game. The next big step, in this regard, will be the new website. 'Tech Stability Issues (Follow Up)' Unfortunately, the Unity Web Player error logs are really limited and, as the right measurements haven’t been found to fix the current issues, we’ll implement some new tracking with R50. This way, we will probably get new data about the source of the issue. We’re really sorry that the previous background changes couldn't fix the socket error issues in US. But we wanted to at least keep you up to date and know that the IT and BSGO teams are still investigating every possible source to find the issue. 'Release 51 – Server Merge' The process from the first topic, over hardware check, prolongation of the license, and ordering process took quite a while. Still, it was worth the effort and since yesterday we finally have a delivery date for this month for the new hardware. It will still cost some time to implement it into the BP infrastructure and some preparation from the team side will also be needed, especially on the new website. So, unfortunately, we can’t tell you a release date today, but we can tell you that R51 will be the server merges. From there on, the game will start with a completely new base in terms of basic appearance as well as experience. Nobody will join a low populated server and nobody will be left behind on a low populated server. The website will present a fresh look. Additionally, several balancing measurements will improve the gaming experience inside. Aside from that, several content updates are planned by the end of the year that should stop the boredom that some of you may be feeling. Last but not least, seasonal events will also return as soon we feel comfortable with the results from the whole transition period. I hope you've enjoyed this blog update and I look forward chatting again with you soon. Thanks for your patience and continued support for BSGO, Tobias_BP Category:Developer Blogs